


Touch

by pony_express



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Hand porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Mitaka longs for his touch; his true touch, his naked touch. Hux always hides his hands under gloves, but Mitaka helps him to see it’s not about how his hands look; it’s how they make you feel.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Touch

As the cool leather touches his naked ribs, the question back jumps into his head. He’d been pondering it for a while, and always wanted to make the request. But Hux always left him in a. . . Less than ideal state to be asking.

As Hux freed his mouth, Mitaka took his chance. Licking his lips he thought of a polite way to ask.

“I want to feel like you Hux. Skin on skin.” He breathes; Hux already wearing him out.

Hux grins his reply, as if saying let me show you, and then immediately starts too.

As wonderful as it is, it wasn’t what Mitaka was asking, what he was wanting.

“Your hand, Hux!” he sighed far too heavily. 

“My. . . Hand?” Hux looked down at his hands as if seeing them for the first time.

“I want to feel your hands on me. . . Your actual, glove-free hands!”

Hux frowns. “But that means. . . “ he mumbles quickly and quietly to himself. Mitaka reaches out and touches his hand gently.

“Please?” he asks softly.

“It’s. . . Just. . .” Hux slowly removed one glove, finger by finger, as he continues to explain, or tries too. “I. . . I. . . I didn’t want you to see this. . .” He trails off, as he finally, painfully slowly removes one glove.

His hand is covered in scratches; small red and pink lines of various lengths shot off his knuckles, fingers and the back of hand in all directions. 

“May I?” Mitaka asks, hopeful, his hand hovering above Hux’s now naked one. Hux mumbles and slowly, eventually, nods.

Mitaka, unsure, traces a few of the small scars and watches for Hux’s reaction, who takes a sharp breath. Mitaka kiss his hand, and Hux looks shocked.

“Thank you!” he breathes. He has no idea just how much it takes for Hux to show him; he is just thankfully he did, and he can’t wait to finally feel him. Really feel him.

Smiling, he guides Hux’s hand back to your ribs, and he begins stroking his side gently, again. 

It’s cliche, but his touch is electric. Being touched staved like this and craving his naked touch for so long, just made it more heightened somehow.

“Let me show you that’s it not how your hands look, it’s what you do with them.”


End file.
